Barslow
Overview Barslow aka, "The Republic of Barslow" is a micronation located in the southwestern corner of the United States of America. Barslow's relative landmass is 2,951 sq. feet. The country is a direct democracy with meetings online every month or two. Barslow is one of two countries in the Nerdania-Barslow Pact. The timezone in Barslow is Barslow Standard or Arizona +10. The Republic of Barslow all UN Countries, Vatican City, Kosovo, and Taiwan, Barslow reconizes all MTO countries. The currency Barslow Kiri is still being worked on so USD is currently being used. Barslow is the founding country and part of the Micronation Treaty Organization. There are six cities in Barslow, Melbourne, Lodev, Edaqe, Mycene, Bransax, and Saratoga. Become A Citizen: ''Citizenship Form'' History The Republic of Barslow was originally founded on December 7th, 2018, that was when they bought Wallville. This however is not the official date because Barslow gained a new territory to the west of their current one on December 14th while leaving behind their old one. On December 16th Barslow claimed new land south of the current claim, the land size of Barslow was now 1333 sq. ft. The same day the capital, Edaqe was moved about 20 ft west of its current position. Two new roads were made on the 16th also, London Way and Weneben Rd. Later that day a new city was formed, Lodev in southern Barslow. On December 17th, Embassy Park was constructed at 3 London Way. On December 18th a design challenge called '''Design Edaqe '''was announced. On December 21st, the Royal Police Force of Barslow (RPFB) was formed. On January 13th the older once claimed territory of Melbourne was claimed once again. Cities There are six cities in Barslow, Melbourne, Edaqe, Lodev, Saratoga, Bransax, and Mycene. Melbourne The 2nd smallest city in Barslow at 253 sq ft, although it is not connected to mainland Barslow. Currently the city is governed by Devon R. who was recently appointed to the position by Squirrel Squirrel. Lodev The city is in charge of environmental protection and protection of Reeds National Forest. At 366 it is the second biggest city in Barslow. Currently the city is governed by Joshua. Edaqe The city is the capital and home to the government, almost all government agencies are located here. At 908 sq ft it is the largest city in Barslow. The city is currently controlled by the Barslonian Government. Saratoga The smallest city in Barslow at 247 sq ft, like Melbourne it is not connected to mainland Barslow. Currently the city is governored by Sarah, who is in charge of the Department Of Commerce. Bransax This city is the second newest to be built, built on March 9th, 2019. It is governed by Brandy (a dog). Mycene This city was is the newest to be built, on March 13th, 2019. It is operating as a semi-autonomous region with no governor as of August 24th, 2019. Located right next to Nerdania's Wallville sector, it shares a border with Nerdania. Pictures Military Even though Barslow is relatively small, they have to protect their land and the Royal Military of Barslow does that. The royal Military consists of 4 part-time soldiers that guard the borders to the United States of America. Since Barslow is located in Arizona a navel force does not seem necessary. The Royal Air Force of Barslow is in the works and is estimated to be completed in 2019. Politics The government of Barslow is a democracy where people vote for city leaders who meet with other city leaders to discuss laws. Currently There are 2 political parties in Barslow, they are the free Party founded by Squirrel Squirrel, and the Stability Party founded by Sarah. The Free Party aims at protecting citizens freedom by not being involved in their lives. The Stability Party wants to promote freedom and the lifestyle you choose, while providing basic social services for everyone (Healthcare, Education, Public Transit, Emergency Services, Child Care Programs). There is no sales tax or property tax in Barslow, that will go up for debate on January 1st, 2020. Politicians There are very few politicians in Barslow, currently the ones in a place of government are Squirrel Squirrel (Prime Minister, Governor of Edaqe) , Josh (Governor of Lodev, Head of the BRM), Devon (Governor of Melbourne, in charge of Lost Cows), and Sarah, (Governor of Saratoga, Head of DOA) Holidays Government Agencies Department of Environmental Protection 1 Dutch London St. Lodev, Barslow The department is in charge of making sure the environment of Barslow and surrounding areas are kept clean and healthy. They also make national parks and monuments such as Reeds National Forest. Department of Foreign Relations 3 Weneben Rd. Edaqe, Barslow This department is in charge of gaining new allies and keeping allies. The Micronation Treaty Organization’s headquarters is located there. Royal Police Force of Barslow 1 Weneben Rd. Edaqe, Barslow The department manages police and border guards in every place in Barslow, this includes Melbourne, Lodev, and Edaqe. Department of Agriculture 2 Saratoga St. Saratoga, Barslow This department is in charge of making sure Barslow has sustainable food. = Conflicts Standoff at Easternland The mirconation, "Orionville" declared war on Nerdania, no Nerdanian official were present in Nerdania at the time. Orionville could of overtaken Nerdania, except the Barslonian government has an embassy there and they didn't want Nerdania to be taken over so they declared war on Orionville, the two sides just stood off at the border to Nerdania for about 10 minutes. The Barslonian government attempted to make peace several times, and on the 7th attempt Orionville officials agreed to sign the Treaty of Easternland that stopped the war right then and there. After that, all was fine until Orionville officials started protest at the Barslonian embassy. The government responded by banning the government officials of Orionville from coming within 30ft of the embassy. The Cutting of the Reed Forest The Reed Forest was a small forest in Lodev, it ran parallel to London Way, it was the first national forest of Barslow. When Barslonian officials left the city to go and survey the new city of Saratoga a company was hired to cut down the forest by a nearby American citizen. Places London Way * longest road in Barslow at 58ft * runs through Edaqe and stops at Lodev Arizona+Barslow Sculpture * celebrates the relations between the state of Arizona and Barslow * sculpture is a large flower Royal Forces of Barslow Headquarters * located at 1 Weneben Rd. * home to the military and air force Parliament Building * located at 4 London Way * where laws are made Weneben Rd. * runs diagonally between Embassy Park and Reeds National Forest * 30ft long Embassy Park * Nerdania Embassy is located here * located at 3 London Way Department of Foreign Relations * located at 3 Weneben Rd. * MTO's headquarters is located here Main St. * Runs through Melbourne * Only street in Melbourne Wallville Rd. * Was the main road the Wallville * Now the main road in Nerdanian-West-Wallville and Mycene, Barslow __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Micronations Category:North American micronations Category:Flags Category:Infoboxes Category:History Category:Places